Scrambled
by Lynn D. Mariza
Summary: Your childhood tales, told as you've never heard before. Scrambled, the broken pieces, the dying kingdom, the flickering flame. Devils, real devils and adventurous quests. The prophecy awaits as a new legend begins, but will things ever go as fate foretold when a certain strawhat girl is determined to follow her own gut instincts? Hurry! The clock's ticking...
1. Interlude to Disaster

**A/N: **Sorry about this, but yeah this is the **real **prologue. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Scrambled**

**Prologue - Interlude to Disaster**

**~oOo~**

_Are we friends? Or are we foes? That kind of thing you decide for yourselves!_

_- Monkey D. Luffy_

**~oOo~**

_The Void Century, the blank in our history, never questioned, never spoken of and completely ignored. Since the beginning of our existence, the instinct to fear the unknown has been engraved deeply into our minds. We are afraid of what we don't understand, yet most do not have the courage to seek their own answers. But, every once in a while a new leader would arise and we would thrive under their lead as we gain the knowledge we lack, and with that we gain power and pride. Though, throughout the centuries we have gotten lazy, satisfied with what little we know of the world we dwell in. Our minds have been poisoned by our very own arrogance._

_Gol D. Roger, the 'dreamer', believed to never achieve anything and laughed upon for his wide ambitions and never-ending determination. He did the impossible and came to be known as the man who conquered the sea; the endless blue deity which separated the four kingdoms: North, South, East and West, the four blues. _

_He had discovered and explored depths that had never been uncovered before, the secrets of the void century, a time before the great split; he was renowned throughout the world, as people came to acknowledge him as the new leader. But one day, he disappeared without a trace and his name was forgotten and all that remained were his descendants who still carry the 'D' in their name till this very day…_

* * *

_A single rose lay in its wake as it slowly wilted and blithered away. Ferocious flames flared alive as tendrils of smoke suffocated unsuspecting victims. It was a path of pure destruction and nothing has ever survived. _

_Just a little longer, just a little more…he is almost awake._

_Let chaos rule the world as evil takes it toll. This is the era, his era and he will stop at nothing to gain his cause._

Shivers ran throughout her body, as her brown eyes flitted open in panic. He's back.

* * *

The gentle sound of waves slowly lulled the two playful toddlers to sleep. A fond smile brightened the queen's face as she saw the sight. The sand was smooth and soft, glistening in the rays of the sinking sun. She took in this beautiful sight and patted the slight bump on her stomach. Her eyes fluttered close as she made a heartfelt wish in the glow of the beautiful sunset.

_"I wish I had a daughter, with hair as black as ebony, skin that is smooth and golden like the sand, a smile that can melt the devil's heart and a personality like the never-dying sun." _

The soft breeze playfully nipped at her skin, as they carried a single strand of golden blond hair out into the sea.

That woman's name was Portgas D. Rouge.

* * *

Several months later the East Kingdom was filled with joy as their beloved queen gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. They named her Luffy. It was often rumoured that when the clock stroke twelve, three unidentified fairies had found their way to the new baby princess. Each leaving behind their own blessing and gift.

For several years the kingdom lived in peace. Harvest was great and the people were happy. Little Luffy had grown up into an adorable toddler, spoiled rotten by all her maids. Her ebony black hair were short little spikes of fluff that simply refused to be tamed. Her skin glowed with a healthy tan, though they were already nicked with various cuts gained from a curious nature.

Her brothers, Prince Ace and Sabo were equally delighted with the new addition to their family (well...they were pleased with having someone else to boss around). She was an emotional child and it took very little before she burst into tears, and her temper tantrums were famous throughout the castle. But she was adored all the same, for her smile could melt even the coldest hearts.

She was a joyous child and despite her small stature, Luffy was not a gentle person by nature. Her appetite easily rivalled the males in her family. And when Rouge worried about her little girl's health, she was reassured by Garp that it meant that Luffy would grown into a powerful girl with strength and muscles to beat up any boy.

To this day he is still confused about the aching bump on his head that he received for that comment.

Though tragedy hit the kingdom on the princess' fourth birthday. The queen had suddenly fallen deathly ill. Her flushed cheeks lost their rosy colour as her skin became pastel pale. Her blonde locks had lost their golden glow and her arms had no more strength to hug any of her beloved children. She passed away that winter, her blood staining the soft white snow.

Everyone was devastated, but none more so than Luffy. She was confused as she searched throughout the castle for her mama. She never found her. Her brothers brought her to an old rock, words were freshly carved onto it and beautiful flowers surrounded it. This wasn't mama, mama wasn't a rock. Her aura dimmed.

_In memory of our beautiful queen:_

_Portgas D. Rouge_

_May she rest in peace_

* * *

Several years later...

* * *

A striking women strutted down the corridors her heels clacking as she pursed her lips in obvious distaste. Her head was lowered in thought as she quietly left the chamber, his words echoing in her mind.

_"Hebi-hime, remember I took you out from there, I can easily put you back."_

_"I want that child __**gone**__."_

_"Remember your mission. I do not accept failure."_

Many thoughts whirred and clashed. And when she had finally left the choking grasp of that deadly aura, she had come to a decision, she had to be strong, to protect them.

"Marigold, prepare a carriage to the East Kingdom. Sandersonia draft a marriage proposal to the king. We leave at midnight."

Her voice was firm and left no room for arguments. Though that night she woke up in fear as she dreamt of drowning in blood.

* * *

The castle was indeed a sight to behold. Golden tiles made up the roof as endless statues pointed the way to the great gates. It was definitely a breath-taking sight, and yet as the carriage rolled in, Hancock barely spared the architecture a glance as she absent-mindedly stroked her snake. She appeared to be in a daze, her eyes clouded as she was lost in her thoughts. But yet, she appeared to be nothing less than beautiful. Her steps were graceful and precise as she swept through the kingdom leaving many heartbroken admirers in her wake. Though her progress was halted by quite a few stray animals in her path...poor Luffy would be devastated to find that her 'friends' had appeared to sustain quite a few injuries and scrapes as they went flying through the gardens. It was also on this day that the phrase 'flying cats and dogs' was officially invented by a farmer who had happened to witness the most bizarre sight.

But back to the situation at hand, they were led into a majestic hall by a humble servant who seemed starstruck at Hancock's beauty. She paid him no mind and he left the minute he became quite closely acquainted with the sharp fangs of Salome, the ever faithful snake. They waited patiently as Hancock carefully lowered herself into the throne (which Salome had curled herself into). Her eyes were still conflicted as her fingers tapped impatiently.

An echoing laughter announced the new arrival as dust flew when a hole was literally blown through on the once standing wall. An elderly man dressed in fancy garbs made his way towards Hancock. A troupe of servants followed closely behind as they worked diligently to fix the newest destruction of the enmity otherwise known as Garp.

Meanwhile Hancock was even more conflicted than ever as she took in the sight of who she perceived to be the King of the East. Her nose scrunched up in distaste as she saw his scars and wrinkles as well his greying hair. It probably didn't help first impressions that Garp had chosen this moment to take care of his itching nose, by well...picking it in public.

It was safe to say that Hancock was quite disgusted and her thoughts were somewhere along the lines of:

_Ewww...I can't believe I actually have to seduce him..._

Thankfully Lady Luck seemed to be on her side for once as it was quickly revealed that Garp was (quite fortunately) not the King. He seemed oblivious to the obvious sigh of relief and instead lead her towards the Dragon's study where they would sort out the final details of the contract. He had spouted more things about it being great that the two kingdoms would join together during this time of need and about other frivolous matters. He also claimed that the East would be grateful for her assistance when dealing with the most recent drought.

All these words flew past on empty ears as Hancock was busy planning her next step. She had now officially infiltrated the kingdom. Unbeknownst to her, trailing the group were three very mischievous kids, who were very displeased with the latest arrangement.

Their heads poked out from behind the pole as they spoke about the latest turn of events in whispers. Or more like Ace and Sabo were discussing the situation while Luffy was eagerly sinking her teeth into the freshly cooked meat that she had nicked off the kitchen on the way. But, details, meh.

Carne and Patty were going to be extremely irritated, but unfortunately for them Luffy had long since outgrown her fear of giant kitchen utensils. And the number of items stolen had started to build up ranging from doughnuts to meat. Though the previous mentioned food item was stolen by a completely different offender altogether.

However despite the three (two) children's plan to stop the marriage, the joining of the two kingdom's had pulled through smoothly even with their valiant and borderline whiny protests. The dying economy of the East was thankfully temporarily subdued, but the castle had never felt lonelier.

Luffy stayed very far away from her new mother and when asked she claimed that the woman gave her an uneasy feeling and it was obvious to everyone that her brothers absolutely despised the new queen and did nothing to discourage this behaviour. Though, the feeling appeared to be mutual and the queen made no moves to befriend the children or mend any misunderstandings.

The King continued to bury himself with work and grew more and more distant from his children. But, the King and Queen's relationship only continued to improve despite their lack of interaction. In fact, it was almost as if there were supernatural causes aiding them and pushing the two opposites together.

It wasn't long before the Queen took over the kingdom completely when the King had contracted a mysterious illness that left him bedridden. He was denied any visitors and for months the children saw neither hair nor hide of their once beloved father.

Luffy's beauty continued to grow each and every year and her unruly locks were soon tamed by length. She spent her days in the company of her brothers and her wise mentor, Shanks. However, that deep uneasy feeling in her gut never passed and only increased with each passing year. Her days were spent training and hunting as she disregarded any etiquette lessons that had been kindly arranged for her. And without that kind feminine touch guiding her, her tomboyish nature only grew.

However during her sixteenth birthday everything changed. The castle was once again set ablaze with fire yet this time a mysterious barrier prevented any smoke from escaping. And among the chaos one figure remained deathly calm. Her voice was even and soft as she beckoned the cowering hunter closer. Her words were like silk as she lulled him into a false sense of security.

"Kill that girl. I do not accept failure."

He had stilled at those words, his eyes widening in shock as he stared at the woman in front of him. The queen...even her own daughter even though they weren't bound by blood. He opened his mouth to protest. But several angry hisses and threats later he was put back into his rightful place. He accepted his orders with a muted nod and left her royal chambers with unsure steps. No one noticed the brief flicker of red hair as a shadow slithered back into the darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile the target in question was strolling through the woods without a care in the world as she carried out her first hunt. She was excited and equally determined to bring back her first kill, without any aid from either of her brothers.

Though so far any attempts proved to be unsuccessful as her loud footsteps scared away any foraging forest animals. Not that she knew of course, she merely assumed that the animals were all sleeping...during the day.

Her mind was distracted as she conjured up many scenes involving her discovering a rare animal and they almost if not always ended up in a fight with declared her as the victor...

The hunter, Dalton had been trailing after the princess for quite a while. His gun was out and ready yet no matter how hard he tried, he could not shoot. It was the princess that had saved his village from poverty, by accident, but he still owed her his life. To kill his saviour would be the ultimate sin, and Dalton could not bring himself to commit the crime.

Instead he made his presence known as he tried to bring up the subject of an escape plan. Though so far, his attempts were failing quite miserably.

"Oh Doltan look! It's a bird."

"Ah, Dalbon help! I'm stuck in the tree."

Needless to say Dalton had not anticipated the chances of him becoming the princess' babysitter for the day. Though he took his impromptu job quite seriously as he guarded the princess from any vicious beasts which may lurk around during the day.

They traversed and bantered as they walked (stomped) through the forest. Though the hunter soon came to a halt as his trained eyes spotted a single antler peeking from a bush which appeared to bear a single bright blue berry. His gun was trained on the target in under a second and at the same time a joyous shout came from the princess as she pounced on the poor unsuspecting creature. Her mouth drooling at the sight of meat.

It was from there where certain events took quite a turn as that one meeting brought our favourite heroine into a whole new tangle of adventures. It was the beginning of brand new story.

* * *

**A/N: **Lol, sorry for the confusion. I realised afterwards that when rewriting this that I had skipped quite a few scenes -_-"

And about the previous prologue i.e chapter 1 i've added and changed a few details, so it might pay to reread it.

So yeah anyways...feedback is appreciated :)

Thanks,

Lynn


	2. A Chanced Encounter

**A/N: **SO SORRY! I realised that I had left out quite a few scenes at the beginning when rewriting this story. Anyways, I've added and changed a few details to this chapter. But thankfully I've fixed this blunder in time. Enjoy!

**Scrambled**

**Chapter 1 - A Chanced Encounter**

**~oOo~**

_Are we friends? Or are we foes? That kind of thing you decide for yourselves!_

_- Monkey D. Luffy_

**~oOo~**

The soft ding of a chiming bell was heard as the heavy wooden door creaked open. The Seven Dwarfs was alive and full of gossip as a cloaked figure walked in. Heads turned to look at the newcomer, some raising eyebrows at his strange attire, others at his mint green hair. His stance was alert and wary as he made his way through the drunkards before slumping down on the nearest bar stool. There was a light clang of metal colliding as he sat down.

An attractive looking bar maid broke off from her conversation before lazily sauntering back to the counter. She raked her eyes over his fatigued form, before casually shoving a glass of booze in front of the intimidating man wordlessly. He glanced at the utensil in question, his green eyebrows raised in suspicion as he eyed the girl. Had he been anyone else, he would have called her pretty, with her short aqua hair and enchanting eyes. Her chest and arm were heavily tattooed, strange runes and symbols that snaked around her body. But as it stands, she merely downed the whole shot in one gulp before ordering more. His head was titled back as he gave a pleased sigh. Her eyes never left that brief flash of gold. It wasn't long before he stood to leave and as the bell chimed once more, the mysterious figure was gone. The bar maid stood there, tossing the glass into the sink without a backwards glance. Her hands formed a contemplative gesture as her eyes carried a mischievous glint.

_He'll be back._

As the last rays of the sinking sun dimmed, the worn-out bell faithfully rang to announce the arrival of the latest figure of interest. The small wooden bar was near empty, save for the blue-haired girl perched on the counter. A single glass of booze was laid in front of her. Her long fingers were raised in a 'go ahead' gesture, as she motioned to the drink. His movements were halted with suspicion as he reached for the glass, though before a single drop could land in his mouth, the glass was snatched away. A low growl could be heard as he swivelled around to face her. His expression was unreadable as he snarled out his next words:

"What is the meaning of _this_."

He pointed wildly at the half drunken glass in her hands. Her smile grew as she edged closer to the man, not unlike that of a dangerous feline cornering her prey. Seemingly oblivious to the other's growing irritation, she continued to advance forward. She stopped a few centimetres from the man, before she opened her mouth to speak. Her tone was bland and dry as the words slowly drawled out from her painted lips. She seemed nonchalant, but her eyes showed a hidden cunningness as every word was carefully measured out to draw weaknesses. Waiting for the brief moment of vulnerability before seizing control.

"Perhaps you should check if anything...precious has gone missing before anything else, mister moss hair."

His eyes flicked down towards his belt as his mind suddenly registered the lack of weight. Muscles bound and ready to pounce, looking every bit like a wild beast. His words were biting and spoken through fits of anger as he demanded for the whereabouts of his possessions. She made a vague sweeping gesture, her smirk growing as she sensed the growing annoyance of her latest 'customer'.

"Here and there. Though I must say, three swords? Perhaps you have something you want to prove."

He opened his mouth to speak, but his words were cut off before the fist syllable could even tumble out-

"So care to explain what someone like you is doing here, in a place like this?"

His posture stiffened. He didn't answer. She would make him.

"Pure gold is quite the rare element these days, I must say." She paused to touch his earrings, bringing shivers down his back as her cold fingers stroked his ear. "Yet to display them so carelessly," at this point her tone took a dangerous turn, "who are you." It was not a question. It was a command.

It would have been a wise time for a tactical retreat, but it appeared that the man's pride had quite the tight collar. He charged forward completely weaponless towards the girl. She stood there motionless before dodging at the last minute, he froze the minute he felt the familiar edge of a sharp dagger lying innocently on his neck.

Her face moved closer, and if one looked carefully, you would see the beginnings of a light blush dusting his pale cheeks. She whispered quietly in his ear, her words persuasive and biting. It could've been interpreted as a romantic gesture, the way their bodies were hunched together, if not for the threat of dying looming over his head.

"Who are you? What do you seek? What is your purpose? Answer me."

"What's it to you?"

His voice was a low growl as he questioned the strange girl. Her smile was almost whimsical as her eyes glinted with sudden killing intent.

"Because, it's my business when a new suspicious face pops up carrying such dangerous items with the intent to harm," she simply retorted. She couldn't look more bored, yet...  
This girl, no woman, she was dangerous. A lot, lot more than what she appeared at first glance.

"There's something you seek, and I want to know what it is."

He frowned, his eyebrows scurrying together as he weighed the cons against simply attempting to overpower the other and running off. But that was against his very nature. Instead his lips spread into a challenging grin. A slight gasp was heard as he leaned into the sharp blade, a thin trail of red forming on his neck. His eyes were shadowed and he flicked her arms off when her grip loosened in surprise. He stood before her standing at full height. She was a small thing, barely coming up to his chest, her entire body was shadowed by his. His tone was mocking as he spoke:

"I must say, you are one _interesting_ bar maid."

"Oh you flatter me so, but surely someone of your stance has much more _interesting_ tales to share."

She smiled back.

_Challenge accepted._

* * *

There were several things about his arrival that had intrigued her. His cloak though not an uncommon accessory was made of a foreign fabric and it had remained on during the entirety of his brief visit. She could tell that this was not because of laziness. Still, the minute her eyes had caught that flash of gold, she was hooked.

He had tried, so she supposed that he did deserve some credit for his amateur attempts at blending in. But those coins that he had carelessly thrown on the counter were the biggest giveaway. They were far too intricate and melded in gold, the element that had all but vanished from the entirety of the East Kingdom. He was clearly either very stupid or far too confident (or perhaps, he was just another brave idiot).

Though she knew he would come back. Those not quite discrete glances were easy to spot and his attempts to listen to the usual nonsense gurgled up by those drunkards was also carefully noted down. He was searching for something (or someone), but what? Why was he here? Would he pose to be a danger to...if he would then he would be eliminated without fail. That was why she was here after all. Those questions swivelled around in her mind as she contemplated her next move.

But, if nothing else, he appeared to be quite wealthy. But those swords would need to go first.

Humming a light tune she continued to clean the tables as she silently counted down.

_Only a few more left..._

* * *

She returned to her objective at hand. A glass of booze was laid in front of her, for appearances sake. He halted by the door and gave her a questioning glance. She gave a disarming smile before gesturing towards the glass. The trap had already been laid. He continued to move forward, she eyed him carefully as his hand reached towards the glass. His other rested on a hilt, ready to move at a moment's notice.

Too late.

It was simply all too easy to slip under his meagre defences, before swiping all his possessions. So she was right, he had come to this far into the woods armed to the brim. It was wise to be prepared, but in these parts of the woods...very suspicious.

She suppose she could have just easily stabbed him, but then, that wouldn't be very interesting, would it?

This guy looked like the perfect plaything to end her boredom...provided that he even lasts that long.

* * *

He didn't fail to disappoint. Though his pride and arrogance would be his downfall. Her small stature had easily made him underestimate her and like all her other opponents he had let his guard down. It was almost like a reflex, a very bad habit. One that she fully exploited to her advantage. After all, who uses a butcher knife on a tiny rabbit?

She had taunted and baited him for a while. It was most amusing to watch the way his veins threatened to burst and the way his face turned purple when she had first snatched that glass. She took a deep gulp from the booze and inwardly hid her grimace. It was strong, but it did do its job.

Flinging out a few hints here and there, she waited until he charged towards her, underestimating her presence as a threat. Foolish.

It was almost laughably easy, the way she had used his own strength against him. She had merely directed the force away and had him binned under her blade in the blink of an eye. She could hear the way his heart beat raced, the way it pounded heavily against his ribcage. Good. Perhaps, there was still some hope left for him.

The fresh scent of blood drifted towards her as she blinked in shock. Was he crazy? He could've killed himself with that careless stunt. She huffed in annoyance when she realised that he had slipped out of her hold during her brief moment of distraction. His cocky smirk annoyed her. But his recent stunt fascinated her. Wiping off the small trail of blood she looked up to meet his eyes. He towered over her easily, but that made no difference. She was the one with the blade. Control was still on her side.

"I'll ask you one last time. Why are you here?"

"Why do you care?"

"Well, I'm sure the Royals would be very interested to hear about an illegal immigrant from another kingdom. One that hasn't exactly been on the best terms with the East."

He glared at her, she didn't react. She paused to let the exact implications of her words sink in. It might've taken a while. Nevertheless he got the message. His fists were clenched in frustration, but he did not move a single finger to harm her, not that he could, but given the circumstances it was safe to say that he was cornered.

"Che, you wouldn't believe a single thing even if I told you," he mumbled.

"Try me," her reply was phrased as a request, but the swordsman knew that it was far from that. "You are obviously a foreigner," she stated. "And a clueless one at that," she added under her breath.

Whether he heard it or not, no one knew. He simply chose not to comment, but simply started talking and reluctantly began his tale.

"You are right in that I don't originally hail from this kingdom," he finally settled on.

Her eyes urged him on, but it was the silver glint that warned him.

"I am from the West Kingdom from which I've been banished from."

She told him to hurry up and get on with it. This she had already guessed, but to have it confirmed. It seem that this man was not just any random idiot.

"Well I suppose the reason of your banishment is none of my business. And frankly, I'm not interested," she said - a lie.

"What I do want to know is why you are here."

"Like many others, I have heard many tales of the Eastern princess blessed with special powers ever since her birth that tragic day. I came here to find her."

"Get straight to the point. If you wanted to see the princess, you would go to the castle. How did you find your way here?"

He frowned, but he carried on talking, though he seemed reluctant to share the next tidbit of information.

"I got lost."

She raised an eyebrow and detected no lies. He was completely serious. But to have the skill to lose your way and go the complete opposite direction. Yep, she was right this was not just _any_ idiot all right.

"I met a long-nosed man on my way to the castle and he pointed me towards the castle. His instructions were quite...strange, but when I followed them I was lead here. I tried to find out information about the Princess, but I've been hearing nothing, but useless gossip."

He looked up at her expectantly, waiting for her reaction. She was still, but her lips were pursed in annoyance as she silently cursed at the 'long-nosed, good-for-nothing, spineless idiot'. There were still many facts that he had omitted from his explanation. She wondered if she was making the right choice, but someone needed to keep an eye on him. She gave an evil smirk, and he shivered as the temperature in the room suddenly dropped by several degrees.

"I'm afraid, I've failed to mention the very unfortunate fact that you have accumulated quite the debt. You see, these coins are frankly unusable in this land. We have a different currency."

He tried to protest, but his words came up as nothing but incoherent splutters.

"And until you have paid your debt. You are **not allowed to leave**. It would be wise to start making yourself useful...right about _now_."

She tossed the half-finished glass in his hand, its contents threatening to spill. He caught it with a frown, before dodging a flying mop that came his way.

"Laziness is not tolerated. Now GET TO WORK!"

A smash could be heard from behind the counter as the man clumsily made his way to the sink with several items in hand. More loud curses followed.

She smiled. They were going to be getting along just _fine_.

* * *

Two weeks had almost passed and still they had not exchanged any words beyond the basic commands of "go wash the dishes" and noncommittal grunts, forgoing the normal greetings of "good morning" completely. The man was merely what would be called unsocial and a loner, and the woman, she simply didn't care. She flitted around the bar doing her day to day business and life simply continued. And for a while, the 'employee' was strangely content, life was simple if you excluded the meddling of 'the demanding devil'. However, it seemed as if the green-haired man was all but shunned by the angel of luck as the second 'bane of his existence' entered in the form of an extremely bossy fiery red-head, by the name of 'Nami'.

It appeared that the two women were sisters and it made sense that if the older had been extremely irritating and bossy, not to mention demanding, the younger couldn't possibly get any worse, right?

Wrong! If it was possible, she only seemed to be twice as irritating, bossy and demanding, not to mention that she had an extreme love of money that frightened even her sister, she was soon dubbed as the 'devil woman'. He had attempted to leave before of course, any normal human being would want to after living under the reign of these two. However with the first few ending up in complete disasters coupled with endless ridicule, it was safe to say that another escape plan won't be executed in quite a while.

Though it appeared that the 'Seven Dwarfs' was nothing, but a magnet for annoying weirdos, though continuing with that line of thought...what did that make him?

Anyways, he would be lying if he claimed that he wasn't surprised and the slightest bit disturbed that morning. He had been catching up on his hours of lost sleep and his precious time he spent free of the watchful eyes of his 'supervisor'. A loud racket consisting of angry screams and stammered excuses had woken him up, he was mad, mad enough to stab a complete stranger with his katana - which reminded him of the fact that they had been gone (more precisely, stolen...) Though his rage was a mere pint compared to the two sister's rage. The older had a sickly sweet smile on her face which spoke volumes in itself and invoked many painful hallucinations of torture, while the younger had donned a most intimidating glare. They were mad, real mad.

And under the combined assault of both siblings was a very, very frightened young man with an abnormally long nose. He noted with interest that he appeared to be the same man who had first pointed him in this direction. He pretended to be asleep while catching snippets of their conversation (more like scolding from hell, but details...meh).

"You complete idiot-"

"-think of the consequences!"

"Pointed him to the harbour-"

"-then what is he doing here?"

"Did you even bother to-"

"-danger!"

"He's looking for-"

"-here"

"Must be some weird luck-"

"-no sense of direction."

"BUT DON'T THINK YOU'RE OF THE HOOK YET. OH NO EVERYONE WILL BE HEARING OF THE BRAVE USOPP'S LATEST EXPLOITS. YOU HEAR THAT, **EVERYONE**!"

She was answered with frantic, almost borderline desperate nods. His curly black hair was soaked with nervous sweat as he idly eyed the females warily before quickly darting to what he had deemed the 'safe zone'. He was almost tempted to go bother the reluctant worker with his 'famous' tales, but was quickly dissuaded by a well placed glare. Gulp. These people were scary! Why was he the only one stuck together with the most intimidating people in the whole kingdom? He missed them, he hopes they come back soon.

_Just a few more days left..._

* * *

**Edited: **02/06/14

* * *

**A/N: **Yo...so this is a rewrite of my first ever fanfic...and hopefully my writing has improved...

So hmmm...a blue haired bar maid, Zoro, Nami and Usopp. Zoro's feeling quite a bit more prone to anger...though there's a reason.

Anyways, nxt chap will be the big confrontation between Zoro and Luffy.

Yeah and feedback is always appreciated :)

* * *

**Preview:**

* * *

_So Zoro's been blackmailed by the devil sisters and Usopp is officially on the black list. And what's this about an Eastern princess?_

* * *

His eyes widened incredulously as he stared at the girl in front of him. This was the...

* * *

"Oh yeah this, I was supposed to be blessed with flawless and stretchy skin, but I guess it came with some minor side effects. Shishishi."

"YOU CALL **THIS **A _MINOR _SIDE EFFECT!"

"Sheesh calm down and have some meat."

* * *

She blushed prettily and he felt his face twitch into a silly grin as he watched the pink slowly blossom on her cheek. He found his hand reaching out to touch her smooth blonde hair before...

* * *

"LUFFY, you complete **IDIOT**!"


End file.
